Clockwork
by Unloved Pairings
Summary: It happened every year, like clockwork. A burning wave in his abdomen that made every touch set his flesh on fire and his hips quiver like willow leaves in the wind. (NiGHTS x Reala)


**Hello all! I haven't posted in over a year, yikes! But I'm back with a little oneshot, so I hope you can forgive my disappearance.**

**Canonically, NiGHTS and Reala are genderless, and I feel that's an important characteristic, so this fic will stay true to that. BUT, since gender and sex are not in any way the same thing, in this story neither of them are 'sexless' - NiGHTS will be presented as a DFAB agender person who uses he/him pronouns, and Reala will be presented as the same, only DMAB.**

**This story contains: Masturbation, smut, very brief mention of blood**

**This story does not contain: A plot**

**Very, very M-rated! Please don't read if you don't want a lemon!**

**This fic is set before the events of Into Dreams. Enjoy!**

* * *

It happened like clockwork. Every year, right on the eve of the Spring equinox, it happened just the same as the year before. Heat. A burning wave in his abdomen that made every touch set his flesh on fire and his hips quiver like willow leaves in the wind. This affliction lasted an entire month - thirty whole days, and eleven months out of the year, he dreaded it. But alas, no amount of wishing or silent begging could bypass the invisible biological hourglass inside his womb.

He had learned several years ago that it happened to animals, too - the females of many species experienced this 'heat' in order to have the males impregnate them. Somehow this knowledge made him loathe the process more - for a full month of every year, NiGHTS was no different than an animal, desperate to fill himself with the seed of a male - any male - so that he might become pregnant and contribute to the survival of his species. Not that he had any plans to bear children any time soon, but if the goal was to impregnate himself, he was doing a piss-poor job at accomplishing that. Being embarrassed about his body's natural mating process, he had never told a soul about this, choosing instead to deal as best he could with the persistent agony in his stomach and the wetness between his thighs, neither of which his own fingers could put at ease.

Try he did to soothe that ache, though; he often spent hours on end, secure in his favorite hiding place with his hand between his legs, trying in vain to satisfy the hunger to be dominated - for the hidden walls of his womb to be lined with hot, sticky seed. The thought caused him to sigh and he leaned back against the wall he sat against with knees bent and feet planted apart, his wet, heavy breaths just barely visible in the crisp night air that enfolded him. There was a full moon out tonight, and fresh dewy air breezed gently through the openings in the wall of the clock tower he had taken as his refuge. It was perfect. No one ever followed him here.

NiGHTS was several minutes into his self-affections, with his tights and gloves both off and gently tossed to the side. His vest was on, but unbuttoned, and his dual-tailed hat was slightly askew. With eyes half-lidded, he added another finger to the two already knuckle-deep in the soft, warm slit which would, for the following twenty-nine days, be his worst enemy. He gazed down at his own body, taking in the sight of himself. The pale light of the moon caressed him and flushed his skin of all its color, and the flesh of his marble-white thighs had risen up in chillbumps. His chest was unbound beneath his open blouse, and his small breasts were visible in the gentle light, chilled by the occasional soft gust of wind. He carefully slid his free hand to the dip between his breasts, afterwards shifting it to tenderly cup the left one, sliding his thumb over the pert nipple that remained stiff from the cool night air. He closed his eyes, dark lashes resting against his cheeks. He wished his touch belonged to someone else. He wanted the heat of another's body to shield him from the wind. He wanted...

"NiGHTS? Are you in here?" The familiar voice shattered the silence so harshly, the purple knight jolted, sliding three wet fingers out of himself so quickly he almost tore his intact hymen - the thin webbing of his virginity that begged, ached to be breached. He frantically grabbed his leggings from the floor beside them, using them to quickly cover the lewd display beneath his waist before answering, his voice shaky and slightly strained.

"Yes, I'm in here, but I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment, Reala." His not-so-subtle hint that he was in no position to converse apparently went unnoticed by his friend, who continued to walk forward, stepping into sight. Reala's form cast a shadow over NiGHTS' thighs, and the purple knight watched, slightly resigned, as naked white flesh was obscured by the shade.

"I was worried about you," NiGHTS' friend continued. "I'm sorry for following. I was... curious to see where you run off to all the time. You..." Reala trailed off, gazing at the sight in front of him with wide eyes. The sight of his friend, propped against a wall in the moonlight, blouse undone, breasts exposed, chest heaving... this unnerved him somewhat. He wasn't sure exactly what he expected to see when he followed his friend to this place, but it certainly wasn't this. The red jester moved in closer, kneeling down in front of his friend. He reached out to place a hand on the other's knee, but upon seeing it was undressed, he refrained. "Are you okay? You look hurt." His eyes flickered down, catching sight of the garments held between NiGHTS' legs. "Why do you cover yourself? Have you been injured?" When the purple one shook his head, Reala sighed deeply. "Something is wrong. Show me. You needn't hide yourself from me..."

NiGHTS shook his head again, this time more quickly, clenching tighter onto the garments with which he covered himself. "Reala, I'm fine. Please don't worry yourself, I can..." His sentence was stopped in its tracks, as a particularly agonizing wave of desire unrolled very suddenly and very strongly in his lower abdomen, causing the purple knight to cry out, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping his leggings tightly.

"NiGHTS!" In that instant, Reala took charge, pushed solely by adrenaline and worry for his friend. With slight effort, he wrestled the garments from their owner and moved them aside so that he could take a look at what was beneath them. Reala's eyes widened as he took in the sight between his companion's spread legs. A few dripping strings of clear, thin fluid stretched from the pair of tights to the small pink slit they had been pressed against mere moments before. _Oh._ Realization crept up his neck in the form of a burning, mortified blush as Reala discovered his friend was not injured... he was simply aroused.

Sighing softly, NiGHTS figured there was no use being embarrassed about it now that Reala had taken it upon himself to look. He spoke in a voice as hushed as the wind that swirled in the night sky around them. "It happens every year. I come here to... relieve myself. It does no good. I touch myself for hours, and it still hurts."

"You were hurting? You should have told me." Reala raised a hand to touch NiGHTS' face, brushing his fingers gently against his friend's smooth jaw.

"Don't be ashamed of this. Can I look?" When the purple jester nodded him permission, Reala proceeded, kneeling down further to get a better view of the source of his friend's pain. Though he was previously unaware of the yearly cycle his friend went through, his friend's 'feminine' anatomy was not unknown to him - although he had certainly never been so close to it before. Pressing his thumbs along either side of the opening, he pushed them apart, widening the slit to further expose the pinkish inside, which was wet and glistened at him invitingly. The red Nightmaren felt his pulse quicken and a surge of blood strongly gushed southward to his own loins. He exhaled against the clean pink opening, causing its owner to squirm and moan under the hot kiss of breath. He chuckled lightly, lifting his gaze to meet NiGHTS'.

"Do you, ah... need any help fixing this?"

The reaction from NiGHTS was immediate - he let out a wanton moan, rolling his hips upward and splaying his legs further, presenting himself in all his gushing, dripping glory. "Yes! Please, Reala... I need it."

Having been given consent, the red Nightmaren immediately began to fumble with the buttons of his trousers, in a rush to remove them lest either NiGHTS or himself die of anticipation. Fuck the foreplay - he would surely die if release didn't come soon. If he was hurting this bad, he couldn't even begin to imagine how his friend must have felt right then. After a moment's struggle, he managed to yank the tight garment down to his knees. His member sprung up immediately upon its being freed from the fabric, and he ran a finger gently over its throbbing surface, from base to dripping tip. He tenderly coaxed his friend onto his back, pushing him against the clean wooden floor. Reala peered between his friend's thighs again, deciding he was more than wet enough to go without any added lubrication - poor NiGHTS was absolutely drenched down there. He chuckled again, settling himself in between bent knees and aligning himself with the ready, waiting entrance, pausing to rub a thumb against the sensitive bud of his partner's clit, effectively eliciting a loud gasp from the beautiful creature beneath him. NiGHTS nodded seconds afterward, a silent signal that he was ready. In what felt like one swift motion, Reala pushed inside the warm, wet cave, all the way to the hilt.

A wordless cry sounded off in NiGHTS' head when the other penetrated him. Reala's girth was certainly more than that of three fingers, and the purple Nightmaren had been unprepared for him - this was confirmed by a very sharp but very brief flash of pain and subsequent warm trickle of blood as his hymen was split right down the center. He curled his toes and bit his lip from the pain, but when Reala began moving, the hurt was forgotten instantly, replaced by absolute euphoria. He moved in, out; in, out; over and over again, seemingly driving his way deeper with every thrust and occasionally hitting the wall of NiGHTS' cervix, stimulating all the places his fingers had never been able to reach. He dipped a hand down between the two Nightmarens and began to rub his clit in slow circles with his middle and index fingers, gasping from the combined pleasure.

"F-feels good," the Nightmaren on the receiving end managed to slur. "Keep going..."

Reala certainly had no intention of stopping. He wouldn't. Couldn't. A pool of pressure had begun to swell between his hips, and he groaned loudly, speeding up his pace and strengthening his thrusts as he steadily moved towards his climax.

Several moments later, NiGHTS began to twitch, hitching his legs around Reala's semi-clothed hips. His grip on his friend tightened and all the energy he'd built up exploded in his stomach like a beautiful display of fireworks. He shuddered violently afterwards, for the first time feeling blissful relief from the painful flame he'd experienced year after year.

Feeling NiGHTS shiver beneath him, knowing he'd caused such intense pleasure, sent Reala hurtling over the edge, spurting ribbons of thick hot seed into his fertile womb as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. As he finished, he leaned down for a sloppy kiss, which his partner accepted graciously.

Even after Reala slipped out of him, NiGHTS felt positively full in only the best of ways. He smiled lazily, pulling the other down to lay beside him on the wood floor, the shared heat of their bodies lingering in the air together. Yes, he liked this. Why had they not done this sooner?

"We should head back now," Reala urged ever-so-gently, sliding a warm, comforting arm around NiGHTS' shoulders. "Someone might worry."

NiGHTS shook his head lightly before resting it against his partner's chest. "Let them worry, then. I want to sleep here with you..." The smaller Nightmaren yawned, tangling his legs together with his friend's. Just as he closed his eyes, the clock tower's enormous bells tolled a new hour, and his insides shook from the vibrations. In that moment, everything was how it should be. He wished he could stop time and stay in this moment forever...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you liked this story, please tell me so in a review! More feedback = more stories!**


End file.
